The 10th Member
by Elenisil's journey
Summary: The story with a bit of a twist. What if the Fellowship had 10 members instead of 9? What if the one to bring the 10th member aboard was Lord Elrond himself? How will the others react to a creature that few have even heard of? This is my character that I will be "adding" to the story. There may be a pairing of Legolas x my character, undecided. Read & Review Please 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Who will take the one ring?" Elrond the Lord of Rivendelle asked, his piercing grey eyes scanning the room.

The question continued to resinate in the Hobbits large ears even after the answer erupted from his core. "I will take it," Almost drowned out by the arguing from all around "I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo' answer surprised all who were at the meeting. Sure, Frodo, not but a Hobbit had been the one to bring the found ring all the way to Rivendelle, but take it all the way to Mordor? "Though, I do not know the way." The small young halfling confessed. It was at that time that one by one all of the attending races of middle earth stepped forth to support the young man who was still very much a boy. There was of course Gandalf the wizard who begun this journey, Aragon who appeared man who had led the Hobbits this far, Legolas an Elfin prince of Mirkwood, Gimli a dwarf of the Lonely Mountain, Boramir of Gondor, and finally Sam Merry and Pippin his fellow Hobbits of the shire who had come this far with him on his new journey.

What they did not know was that sitting in a shadowed corner of the room un-noticed by the other guests was a creature whose presence was requested by Lord Elrond and only him. The only other who knew of her arrival was Arwen and she knew not to tell another soul, not even her love Aragon.

Just as the bubbly personalities of the other Hobbits quieted a bit after stating the need for members of integrity on this quest the balcony the group was sitting on first began to chill before the cloudless sky seemed to darken on its own. As if twilight had settled during mid day the dark corners and edges began to stretch and engulf the courtyard the guests occupied. The warriors of the group grabbed for their swords and bows, the wizard his staff as the Hobbits shrank and hid behind their new protectors. The few elves of Rivendelle that were attending however, did not respond in the same way. A knowing look fell over their faces and those who did not know of Lord Elronds' secrete guest bore a wary yet excited smile.

"There is no need for that" the Lord of the house stated calmly stepping between the increasing shadow in the corner of the room and the now alert and ready for combat group that stood before him. "May I introduce you all to Elenisil" He said extending his arm out and behind him to take a step to the side and allow the creature forward. As she stood Elenisil seemed to materialize from the darkness that had gathered about and cloaked her from the others. She was lithe, strong, and tall, built very much like an elf, but still very different. Her long dark hair and light skin seemed to fit in with the other Elves of Rivendelle, but her ears were far sharper and her eyes a fierce stone cold blue that had slitted pupils like a feline. She emanated power in every way from her posture to her still graceful and fluid stride. Stepping out into what light remained caused the shadow that she emerged from diminish and almost meld into her very being. Regal eyes scanned over the faces of the races before her as Lord Elrond spoke to the assemblage once again. "You may all put your weapons away as I have asked Elenisil here myself after learning of the severity of the quest. She is here to aid us all." The members of the group all seemed to relax a bit, all but Gandalf who still grasped firmly to his staff. Although the air around them seemed to warm and the light return to the groups small balcony the uneasy feeling had yet to leave.

The 4 small Hobbits who had been shielded from the perceived attack finally begun to move around their protectors to see. Elenisil locked eyes with Frodo and held him frozen beneath her gaze. Seemingly bewitched the young Hobbit stepped forward towards Elenisil and away from his new found shields. "FRODO! DON'T!" Gandalf practically yelled as he reached out all too late to try and grab the halflings arm, yet too wary to move forward himself. The mesmerizing gaze of the new creature still captured Frodo in his continued forward movements before he finally halted standing but an arms length from her. Only when she finally did blink did the spell seem to break and Frodo found himself in a cold sweat only mere feet from the new arrival. After a moment Elenisil quickly kneeled on one knee in front of the Hobbit so that their eyes were level with each other. She quickly, but methodically studied his face once lingering on the ring about his neck. Gandalf, noticing the studious gaze upon the ring grasped his staff tighter causing the other members of the volunteered group to once again grasp their weapons. "Lord Elrond!" Called Gandalf while motioning towards what was happening before them all, expecting the old Elf to intervene. Elrond had not such plan, however, and did nothing but watch what was happening alongside Arwen both adorning an almost fond soft smile. Elenisils' long graceful hand came up toward Frodo as he stood powerless before her frozen by the power of the creature before him. Just as Gandalf was sure she was going to snatch the ring, which he was about to mutter a very powerful and hopefully successful spell to stop her, the creatures hand took a different route silencing the mithrendere. Long fingers and slightly cooled palm cupped the side of Frodos' face delicate thumb lightly caressing his cheek. In what seemed but a whisper Elenisil spoke for the first time so soft that only Frodo could hear the words she was uttering.

"Dear Frodo, I offer to you all that I am on this journey that you find yourself on," Her voice floated through the air caressing his ears softer than the finest silks and purer than the most precious of gems. A voice as ageless as she, strong yet beautiful, and more pleasant than the songs of the morning birds. "whenever you need of me I will be there for as long as it will take." Frodo' eyes never left Elenisils, not from a spell or fear any longer, but simply from being lost in their ageless vortex that seemed to pulse and flow of their own accord changing shades every now and again as she spoke and conveyed her emotions. It was then when Elenisil broke eye contact, removed her hand from his cheek, and begun to stand that Frodo realized that he was not sure if he had actually seen her speak. His mind was still in such a haze from the raw power that she seemed to emulate that he could not recall seeing her lips actually part and move. She must have. How else would he have gotten the message that he did if she hadn't physically spoken to him? The daze broke when he finally reached forward and put his small hand on her arm as she was about to turn toward Lord Elrond. A pin drop would have sounded like an avalanche in the quiet stillness of the balcony as Frodo began to speak. "Thank you." He stated quickly and quite breathlessly even though it sounded quite loud in his own ears confirming that the exquisite creature before him had actually spoken. Elenisil looked back down to the Hobbit who was now lightly touching her forearm and a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips before she bowed shallowly and stepped more toward Lord Elrond and the Lady Arwen.

The group behind Frodo all stood wide eyed and shocked at the mix of emotions running rampant through the room. The fear of such unknown power, protectiveness of their newly formed group, confusion as to wether or not to trust this creature due to Lord Elrond and Gandalf' conflicting views, then there was the innocence and gentle nature of the encounter itself between Frodo and Elenisil all had them tip toeing on the edge of a sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Elenisil moved away from Frodo towards Arwen and a couple of other Elves of Rivendelle, the members of the group all moved toward Frodo who still stood frozen in the center of the room. Putting their weapons away once more nine of the now ten members stood around each other. Gimli was the first to break the silence "Well Lad are you ok?" He asked concerned for the Hobbit. Frodo, whose sight was still glazed over from the encounter, nodded quickly while blinking the daze from his eyes. Sam, Merry, and Pippin surrounded their friend laying a hand on him to reassure him of their presence. "I'm fine, really I am." He said calming his friends. "You looked like you were under a spell." Sam stated as he continued to look over Frodo. "At first I think I was..." Frodo trailed.

Elenisil left the room with Arwen her long billowing cloak the last thing the others saw before she finally disappeared from the room. Gandalf waited until then to make his way over to Lord Elrond who glared at the gray wizard who was storming toward him with a scowl plastered upon his face. "What is the meaning of this?" Gandalf grated out trying to be as hushed as he could as to not raise the alarm, but it was too late. Lord Elrond looked past the irate wizard to the rest of the room. "Gandalf would you please accompany me. It seems we have much to discuss." Elrond led his old friend into a private room devoid from prying ears who did not need to know the particulars, excusing the remaining dazed and confused members of the fellowship to entertain themselves.

In the room stood the annoyed wizard and the old Elf, Gandalf was the first to break the newly formed veil of silence. "What were you thinking!? Asking her here. She'll put the group in more danger than not." The wizard said all the while advancing towards the Elf. Lord Elrond merely stood, waiting while Gandalf ranted, lids at half mast. "We will all have enough danger to contend with without having to add one as unpredictable as her into the midst." When he was within a mere foot of his host Gandalf stopped looked into his eyes and continued his words jumbled with confusion and concern, " I do not know how Lord Elrond, house of Rivendelle, ever befriended a beast as dangerous and blood thirsty as that thing!.." Before Gandalf could finish Lord Elrond' eyes flew open in disbelief and the already standing Elf stood up straighter and his once relaxed eyes tightened and sharply focused on Gandalf' mere inches from his own. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" He boomed as his neck stretched and a small vein began to pulse showing his anger. "You have no right to say such things about her. You do not even know her."

"I know enough," Gandalf interrupted curtly, "I know of what happened all those years ago up in the Trollshaws, how many men she killed..." Lord Elrond's voice cut off his misguided friend his own voice sharper than the edge of a sword and just as hard "You had not even arrived yet at that time mithrandir... You know nothing other than what foolish old men wrote in their dusty old journals twisting what actually happened into their own versions and creating half truths." Lord Elrond's voice softened and his eyes became lost in his memory. "I was there nearly 4,000 years ago," He continued. "I saw the injustice of men that night. Their greed and lust for power lead them to try and capture her, force her into submission when she was at her weakest on the Second Blue Moon of the year. They thought they had to do it then or not get the chance for another 25 years, and each one of them paid for their mistake." Lord Elrond turned away and slowly walked to the large chair sitting next to the long ornate table before sitting and placing his fingers between his brows. Gandalf was silent watching his old friend looking exhausted before taking a seat of his own across from him. "I am sorry Gandalf. I know it must be confusing for you. I know what those old men wrote down, their gnarled perceptions about what happened, but believe me her powers will help." Sitting back up straight Lord Elrond returned his gaze to the old wizard, "She will be a valuable member of the fellowship. No matter what her form."

Gandalf's shoulders slumped forward in defeat, "I still do not like it, and I shall be keeping my eyes and senses on her at all times, but if you defend her this vehemently then you must truly trust her." Elrond let a small smile spread across his face lightening his mood further "I do," her replied, "She has save me on multiple occasions."

Down below the room occupied by the wizard and Lord of the Lands each of the new members of the fellowship were enjoying their time getting to know each other, except for Elenisil who was no where to be found. After a short discussion with Boramir about the state of affairs in Gondor and listening to Gimli discuss all array of matters with the four halflings Aragorn stood and strode over to Legolas leaving the tables of food and drink. He joined his friend at the far side of the great room, "Have you heard of her before?" The Ranger asked his friend, sitting down on the bench next to the Elf. "I haven't," Legolas stated plainly, confusion visible on his face. "I am also unsure as to who to trust. Gandalf seemed so worried and desperate while Lord Elrond calm and assured." The fair elf sat in contemplation. Never before had he seen a creature with so much power, he could feel it, raw and pulsating through the air like ripples over still water. "She is not elfin?" Aragorn both stated and asked lightly rubbing his hands together. "No, and I do not think that what we saw today is her true form. Whatever she is, she is good at hiding." Brows furrowing in thought Legolas stared for a moment at the floor before him when suddenly he looked up eyes open once more. "Where is Arwen?" He asked Aragorn a spark of wonder in his tone. Aragorn's eyes met Legolas' as they both stood at the same time and made their way out the door.

It was well past sunset when Aragorn and Legolas made their way on foot down the walk away from the main paths of Rivendelle and into the surrounding forest. Aragorn had looked for Arwen in her rooms, but to no avail. After asking a few residents where he could find her they were on their way to the small clearing close to the entrance of the city. Ahead of them the two could see a bright fire glowing amongst the trees and stone pillars of the garden. Stopping just before the clearing Aragorn and Legolas could see through the tangled boughs of the trees and into the court. On the far edge of the clearing sitting on a carved stone seat was Elenisil bathed in the cloud filtered light of a full moon and array of stars. Her skin seemed to glow silver beneath the cool light, her long black hair draped behind her darker than the night itself. The fine black cloak she wore earlier cascaded down her shoulders and pooled about her hiding the rest of her body reflecting the orange glow of the campfire. Next to her sat Arwen her own pale beauty radiating under the night glow and the fire light. About them were another half dozen Elves all talking and enjoying each others company. Before Legolas and Aragorn could take another step and enter into the garden Elenisil turned her eyes pinpointing their exact location even through the trees thick limbs and the darkness under their canopy.

Arwen's eyes followed Elenisils, finally landing upon her love and their mutual friend as they broke from the cover of the trees and into the garden. A huge smile warmed her face as she made her way over to Aragorn leaving Elenisil alone on the bench. "I was wondering if you would be coming," Arwen said as Aragorn took her hands into his own confessing, "It took us some time to find you." Legolas smiled warmly to Arwen and looked between her and Elenisil still sitting across the garden " Aragorn and I hoped we could speak with you." Noticing his eyes wandering Arwen turned and led the two males over to the bench she had been occupying. "If you have any questions just come and ask them yourselves, do not be afraid of your new companion." She said softly. With each step they took Aragorn and Legolas felt as if they were wading deeper and deeper into the pool of power that was surrounding the creature still seated on the bench. When they were with in a few feet of the alabaster bench Arwen spoke and introduced them. "Elenisil, this is Aragorn," she said as she lightly squeezed her loves hand then motioned to their friend, "and Legolas." Slowly closing her steel blue eyes Elenisil slightly bowed her head before turning her gaze back towards the still brightly burning fire, seemingly lost in the twirling of the flames. It was then that Legolas realized how hard it was to remove his gaze from the creature sitting stoically and as still as if she were not but a statue before him. "We are just out here enjoying the beautiful moon, the clouds should be clearing soon." Arwen said looking up at the silver body suspended in the inky black night. Moving back around Arwen once again took a seat next to Elenisil guiding Aragorn with her. The three were getting seated while Legolas stayed standing still gazing upon the still mysterious creature before him. As Elenisil shifted making room for Arwen and Aragorn on the the bench beside her Legolas swore he saw something odd moving behind her beneath that long black cloak. His eyes widened in the now clear unfiltered light of the moon. This creature has WINGS!?

*Note:

A blue moon is when a full moon occurs twice in one month. A second month with a full moon in the same year is know as the Second Blue Moon. A Second Blue Moon only happens once every 25 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Authoress Note:) Hello all! I hope you're all doing well and I am sorry about the delay to the stories progress. I live and work on a 20 acre Thoroughbred breeding farm and am now in the midst of breeding and foaling season. This is my busy (work wise) season and I really hope to keep updating regularly. I also have no clue where I'm really going to be going with this story. So each chapter is really a labor of love as I try to chisel out a sculpture of a story from this crazy mangled mess floating around in my head, lol. Anyway any ideas or sugguestions are welcome and may help inspire me further. Lets all pray the plot bunny takes up residence and I get some more inspiration. Thank you all for the reviews and story adds. Now on to the next chapter.**

Just as Arwen and Aragorn were about to sit down on the bench the sky finally cleared allowing the bright swollen moon full access to the world below, exactly what Elenisil had been waiting for. She was tired, her journey from the Grey Mountains in the North West had been a very long one in such a small amount of time. For her there was only one thing that could soothe and rejuvenate her more than basking under the energizing and healing light of the moon and stars. That, however, would have to wait...

At the moment she could feel the cool stare of the fair haired elf standing beside her. Since he had walked over he seemed unable to break his gaze, causing cool wisps of sensation to roam across her skin where his eyes fell. It was when she shifted to allow room for Aragorn to sit that she could feel his visage focus down her back and linger down by the ground. She had no need to look at the Elf to know what held his gaze. Aragorn and Arwen sat upon the bench too preoccupied with each other to notice the expression plastered upon Legolas' face. His stare practically stung. Elenisil shifted once more before finally deciding she was once again properly concealed, breaking the fair elf' view.

Legolas finally gathered himself after the creature before him shifted once more in her seat. His eyes were dry and burning from taking in as much as they could in the clear and crisp night air. Blinking he looked around at the small gathering of Elves of Rivendell about him. They all knew Elenisil. How well he was not sure of, but if they, his kin, were comfortable around this new (to him) fascinating creature than she truly couldn't be as bad as Gandalf' show suggested. 'What does a wizard know anyway' Legolas laughed to himself internally. He just couldn't fathom what she could be. The creature before him was not in any of the old books he had read or tales that he had been told and at his age he had read his fair share of books and had heard many tales. Yet he could think of no creature that matched. Beautiful fair skin, dark flowing hair, sharply pointed ears, long lean body, mesmerizing steely blue eyes with slitted pupil, and now what appeared to be large leathery wings like that of the dragons of old.

A small sigh escaped the lightly parted lips of the deep in thought Mirkwood Elf that stood perplexed next to Elenisil, catching said creatures attention. She could sense his tension and practically taste his internal indecision. This was an all too familiar flavor to her. Every meeting she had would first begin with this inward battle. 'Can I trust her?' 'What is she?' 'Where does she come from?' At least with Legolas she could not palette the most annoying and problematic; 'Can I kill it?' Can I capture it?'

Glancing up and over she sought out the perplexed member of their newly formed group. Her sharp eyes wandering up his frame. She had come across many elves of the now known Mirkwood area and he was typical of what the house were like. Tall, fair, but he was not as fast to act as his kin. Most Elves of Mirkwood would shoot first and ask questions later, being a little less inquisitive as their Eastern cousins and a little more impulsive. As her eyes wandered up to his well defined profile her gaze lingered while his own down cast eyes glanced upward and locked with hers. It was instantaneous, she could feel it. Her breath slowed and pupils dilated causing her already feline gaze to slit even further and fixate on Legolas' blue eyes that seemed to have all of the majesity and depth of the sea.

Immediately he felt it. A pang in the back of his head that in turn led to him feeling his own hot blood pulsing thick and heavily through his veins. The force of it rushing past his ears created an overwhelming beat made by his own body. Suddenly his eyes begun to burn, his head spin, mouth dry, lips split, breath hitch, and it took all of what he had in him to keep from falling forward. 'What is this?' He thought to himself. A calm panic begun to settle over him. He couldn't do anything but stare into her sharp blue eyes. At first they were the same as they had been all evening when slowly then suddenly begun to swirl. Their cold hard blue color begun to seep with red tendrils starting from the pupil undulating outward. What felt like lifetimes only took seconds before her entire visage was filled with brilliant deep blood red pools. He felt like he had stood there for an eternity entirely lost in those beautiful red orbs ensconced in whatever spell had him. Until finally, he blinked. Time came rushing back to him in heaps and waves, whatever it was that seemed to trap him quit just as soon as it had begun and it left him breathless and quietly gasping. Looking down and away from Elenisil he took some time to gather himself and catch his breath before daring to look her way again. As he calmed his mind and his pounding heart he begun to wonder if this is what Frodo felt earlier when he looked into the eyes of this odd creature, although then her eyes did not change. Elenisil herself even flinched slightly, the most abrupt movement she had made all evening, as their focus broke.

Mesmerized. She, had been completely enthralled. Usually it was her doing the mesmerizing, but here in a place she had been in countless times around countless elves she sat taking her time to regain her wits. There were only ever a few beings that had been able to break down all of her barriers and elicit such a response from her. She could feel each wall she put up in order to keep others out quiver and shatter under his piercing glare, leaving her to sit mentally staggered and wonder. Letting her senses search she could feel the heat of the fire before her, taste the cool crisp night air, smell the wise old forest about her, and most of all hear the blood pulsing through the bodies still unaware of what had just transpired.

Arwen and Aragon shifted their attentions from each other to their companions who were still quiet next to them. What was different was the look on both of their faces. They seemed to be slightly tense and uneasy after only a few minuets of being next to each other. Aragon looked over to his friend "Legolas, are you alright?" His words cut through the air and seemed to shatter whatever the elf was preoccupied with. Fair hair rippled as his head twitched upwards to look at Aragon. All bewilderment was erased from his face as Legolas looked to Aragon, trying to hide what had just happened. He did not want to alarm his friend before he himself knew what had just occured. Smiling slightly he let out a breath he did not realize he had held "I am well, thank you, it's just been a very long day." With his wits back he dared to flash a glint back to Elenisil who in return threw him her own fleeting glance. Aragon and Arwen slightly narrowed their eyes looked at each and shrugged.

A few more moments passed before Elenisil broke the stillness that had ensconced their small group and stood in one fluid movement. Legolas' eyes widened a bit at the sudden movement and he shifted his weight back and away, giving both himself and her more room. The only sound made was of the fabric she wore rustling as she stood. Steeping forward then turning she faced the small group that was with her. Their eyes were all upon her as she stood silhouetted against the fire that was burning low. "Thank you all for your hospitality and company this evening. I think I shall retire for the remainder of the night." Her voice cut through the small gathering. Some of the Rivendell Elves had left over the course of the evening, each wishing her well and good night before they left. Now there were only 5 and the remaining 2 elves of Rivendell, besides Arwen, bowed lightly and bid her their own good nights before turning and making their way together back to their home. "Thank you so much for coming in such a short amount of time. I know my father is happy you were able to make it" Arwen said while standing and walking toward the creature still silhouetted by the dying fire and gorged moon. "I am only sad that you cannot stay and visit longer." The dark haired elf said while embracing Elenisil in a hug that the creature seemed to genuinely return. Arwen pulled back, toward Aragon, but not before Elenisil was able to place a light kiss upon her forehead and stroke he wavy dark hear. "Treat her well Aragon." Elenisil said leveling her eyes with the ranger across from her, who in turn nodded and stated "I will of course." Elenisil shot one final look over to Legolas and when their eyes met she gave him a slight tilt of her head and finally turned to leave. She, however, was not heading back toward Rivendell which obviously did not phase Arwen at all as she gripped Aragon's arm and begun to head back to her home. The last Legolas saw of her that evening was her cloak being engulfed by the dark tangle of woods.


End file.
